I Promise
by abstract lust
Summary: It's Christmas! Everyone's joyous in soul society...well except Soi Fong...pretty much just a fluffy yorusoi one shot..although I might continue it if I get enough positive feedback.


Soul Society was up in lights and colors due to their annual Christmas Celebration. Every year all the shinigamis would abandon work and just party. Even Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida came this year to celebrate. Hell, everyone from the Urahara shop decided to tag along too. Soul Society was truly a lively place during Christmas perhaps even more so than the real world. Every place was filled with sounds of laughter and joy. All the events for the festivals were held outside in the beautiful clear night luminated by the full moon. Outside you could see countless Shinigamis having the time of their lives and throwing all their worrys away. There were plenty of couples that occupied the activities.

Ishida would be teaching Orihime how to hit the targets in order to win the prizes, unfortunately with no prevail. He would patiently and politely teach her how to shoot the gun each time however Orihime wasn't much of a marksman. Eventually Ishida treated Orihime to a high class diner and acted like a complete gentlemen. Opening the door for her, pulling out her chair, and sitting under the stars and bright moon.

Hitsugaya was dragged around the place by an excited Hinamori. It looked as if he was trying to act like he didn't care about the festival. However, that certainatly wasn't the case because he had a slight blush everytime Hinamori held his hand or hugged him when he won something for her.

Kenpachi was obliterating every opponent in the boxing ring with Yachiru on his shoulders cheering for him. Once in a while….maybe after 20 wins he'd take a 2 minute break and down a bottle of sake. Then he was up again destroying every opponent that dared to face him.

Rukia was walking in between a fighting Ichigo and Renji. Each trying to impress her, whether it was winning her some stuffed animal or punching each other in the face.

But Soul Society wasn't only filled with couples during Christmas. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ganjuu would be running around the festival causing trouble. Pulling pranks, setting off fire works, getting high, just like a couple of delinquents.

Inside some of the parties you would see Kuukaku, Matsumoto, Shunsui, and Shuuhei challenging one another to a drinking contest. Each of them were absolutely drunk not even able to form coherent sentences, although the guys more so than the girls. Soon the floor was completely filled with empty cups of sake and drunken shinigamis.

Mayumi surprisingly was playing at an internet café. However he was becoming more and more frustrated when he kept on losing. Kira and Hanatarou were on the computers opposite from Mayumi and would laugh at his reaction whenever they double teamed or used particularly cheap tactics to defeat him.

Nemu. Kiyone, Nanao, and most of the other girls from the women association were partying amongst each other, playing truth or dare, drinking sake, singing karaoke and what not while Kon would be jumping from one girl's cleavage to another, having the time of his life.

It certainly was a joyous occasion for Soul Society…not one person was alone or unhappy….except for Soi Fong that is.

She was in the outskirts of the festival sitting alone with her back to a tree and looking into the night sky. She eyed the festival angrily thinking about all the fun everyone was having and how she was alone by herself during Christmas.

"What am I even doing here?" thought Soi Fong. " I wonder where Yoruichi-sama is…" Just then a vulgar image of Yoruichi and Urahara appeared in Soi Fong's mind and she quickly shook it away.

" I'm willing to bet she hasn't even given one thought about me today." Soi Fong thought bitterly.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew across Soi Fong freezing her tiny petite figure. "Godamn its so cold tonight…"

She huddled her knees up to her chest and put her head down on her knees to be rid of the depressing reality.

She thought of all the good times filled with laughter that she had with Yoruichi more than a hundred years ago. '

"_Y-yoruichi-sama you should really stop drinking…" said a young Soi Fong. _

"_GAH…you should know by know a couple dozen bottles of sake wont affect me…and besides I still have this bitch Kuukaku here to beat again." _

"_What was that you bitch? I clearly remember carrying you home last Christmas when you passed out on the floor." Kuukaku replied_

" _You sure it wasn't in the dream you had when I made Ganjuu carry you home?"_

"_WELL THEN lets settle it this year right now shall we?"_

"_SOI FONG! Make sure to be the witness after I beat this stupid bitch tonight!"_

"_H-hai Yoruichi-sama."_

"_Ahh…I wish you would stop attatching such proper titles to my name…its not like I'm a deity or something."_

"_B-but.." _

"_Ok ok fine call me whatever your heart desires." _

_A few dozen bottles of sake later both Kuukaku and Yoruichi were passed out on the floor leaving Soi Fong to be the only conscious one in the room. _

_sigh I wish Yoruichi-sama would act more mature sometimes." Muttered Soi Fong. But it was actually that childishness and teasing face that she fell in love with._

_Now she had to once again carry both Kuukaku and Yoruichi back home using Shunpo. _

_However, just then a realization hit Soi Fong. " Yoruichi-sama would never notice if I kissed her right now would she?" Soi Fong thought._

_Maybe it was because of the Christmas spirit or just the fact that Yoruichi force fed her some sake but soon Soi Fong was overcome with lust._

_She looked at that flawless face. Beautiful flowing purple hair, smooth cocoa skin, and gorgeous luscious lips. She couldn't think as she took in the beauty of the goddess before her._

_She slowly inched her way on top of her goddess her silver eyes now a dazed ashy state. _

_When she was positioned on top of Yoruichi, her thoughts were completely overwhelmed with lustful wants of her goddess. She could feel the wonderful warmth radiate from Yoruichi's curvy figure. _

_She began to lean down to wrap her unworthy lips onto Yoruichi's divine ones when Yoruichi began to stir. _

"_Ah..what happened…" muttered Yoruichi._

_The color on Soi's face drained when the realization hit her that Youruichi was conscious. She was completely frozen for half a second not knowing what to do. Eventually fear and panic shot through Soi Fong and she scrambled back as fast as she could causing her to hit a bookshelf filled with books. _

"_Ah what are you doing Soi Fong…why are you in a mess of books.?"_

"_IM SO SORRY YORUICHI-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Soi Fong said with her face bowed all the way down to the floor. _

"_Huh..? Sorry for what?"_

_Then Yoruichi remembered seeing Soi Fong's face above hers when she first opened her eyes and then scrambling away and hitting the bookshelf._

"_Oh…I see…" Yoruichi said as a devilish grin appeared on her face._

" _Argghh how could I of been so stupid? How did I lose my control like that?" thought Soi Fong as she tore herself up mentally._

"_I bet Yoruichi-sama hates me now…I'll be lucky if she even looks at me." Soi Fong thought with her head still bowed to the floor._

"_I cant believe how disappointed I am in you Soi Fong…" said Yoruichi._

_Those words pierced Soi Fong like a bullet and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. _

"_I still cant believe you tried to kiss me…"_

"_Soi Fong felt feelings of shame, embarrassment, fear, and heartbreak surge through her as Yoruichi said those words. Was it really that bad to be kissed by her? Was Yoruichi disgusted with her plain appearance? _

" _..and pulled away at the last minute…didn't I tell you to always finish what you started?" _

" _I bet shes going to kick me out of her division I bet shes never going to even acknowledge me again, I bet…wait what? Thought Soi Fong._

"_You know you could lift your head up now…am I that unattractive?...is that why you didn't kiss me?" teased Yoruichi._

_To say Soi Fong was shocked now was an understatement to what happened next._

"_B-b-but.." Soi Fong managed to get out as she lifted her head._

_However, in that instant Yoruichi was already on top of Soi Fong their faces mere millimeters away from each other._

_Soi Fong's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and a deep blush was plastered on her pale face._

"_Y-Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama w-w-what are you doing?" stammered Soi Fong._

"…_to finish what you started of course.."_

_Just then silver irises collided with golden ones and Yoruichi leaned down to nuzzle into Soi Fong's neck. _

"_God…your skin feels like silk.." Yoruichi whispered seductively into Soi Fong's ear._

_Soi Fong felt her temperature dramatically heat up and a shiver course through her as Yoruichi whispered into her ears._

_Yoruichi then proceeded into gently licking, and sucking on to Soi Fong's neck. It started slow at first but not after long she doubled her pace and added pressure. Soon enough it looked as if she was dying of thirst and only Soi's delicate flesh would be able to replenish her. _

_Soi was in absolute ecstasy. She didn't know if she had felt anything this good until now. To have the person she admired and loved for years do this to her. She never expected something like this to ever happen. It truly was overwhelming. But then reality hit her. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. What would happen if someone walked in on them? Yoruichi would surley be ashamed by the fact that she was doing this to such a lowly and plain subordinate._

"_S-s-stop.." Soi fong managed to get out with her face still crimson red, eyes closed and her entire being aching for more of Yoruichi's divine touch. _

"_Y-you don't want this…Yoruichi-sama…someone might..." _

_But Soi never got to finish her sentence as Yoruichi pressed her lips on to her own. Any conscious thought Soi had before was completely eradicated with the feelings of Yoruichi's lips pressed onto hers. Soi Fong never thought a simple kiss could feel so incredibly good…so right. Yoruichi then softly caressed Soi's face lovingly with her lips stil attached to Soi's The way Yoruichi so gently caressed her face caused her to shudder despite herself. _

_Soi began to surrender herself to this utter bliss._

_She just didn't want to fight it anymore. She began to hesitantly wrap her arms around Yoruichi's neck when Ikkaku came crashing through the door. _

"_Godammit Renji I am going to kick your fucking ass." Ikkaku growled._

"_Huh?...what are you guys doing here Yoruichi-san?" Renji asked._

"_Ah…we were just about to go home after finishing all our sake." Yoruichi replied._

_She then whispered into Soi's ears. "Sorry…lets finish this up another time shall we?" then she gave her a wink and disappeared. _

Soi Fong chuckled at the memory. It was the first and probably last time that Yoruichi had kissed her. Even a hundred years after the incident Soi Fong still clearly remember how her first kiss felt.

"_Ahh…I really gota stop living in the past." Thought Soi Fong. _

But the truth was Soi Fong really missed those times. The times when she could still laugh, and feel alive. If anyone saw her then they never would of believed that she would change so dramtically over the years.

All she truly wanted was to be together with Yoruichi. It didn't matter what they were doing. They could be talking, eating, sparring, it was all the same to her. As long as they were together she'd be the happiest person in all of soul society.

But she knew that Yoruichi would never be happy being with her. She already had Urahara.

"_Does Yoruichi feel the same way toward Urahara as I feel towards her?" thought Soi Fong. _

Even if they were together Yoruichi would never be hers. All the times they spent together Yoruichi would always be thinking of Urahara and when the next time she would be able to spend time with him.

Of course Yoruichi would run away with Urahara…what had she been thinking. She was just a lowly subordinate…maybe providing as much entertainment as a rubix cube or something. She would never choose a rubix cube over a lover…that would just be ridiculous.

But what pained her even more when she thought about it was that she wasn't even worth to bring on the trip. She wasn't even as worthy as a rubix cube. She guessed it made sense. She would only interrupt her and Urahara's private time. She would be a burden.

Just then Soi Fong heard a rustle in the leaves. Adreneline surged through her veins and she got into a solid defense stance.

"Who's there?"

"Ahh I guess I cant sneak up on you anymore little bee." Replied Yoruichi as she dropped down from the tree.

"Y-Yourichi-sama...what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the festival?"

"Eh…it got kinda boring. Besides we still haven't really got to talk after not seeing each other for a hundred years."

Soi Fong smiled, happy that she was once again reunited with her beloved. They talked about the past, what Soi Fong did while Yoruichi was gone, and the present.

"I still cant believe you think that Ichigo kid is cute..." Soi Fong said. "I mean he has such a serious look all the time and his brow is always furrowed."

"You should see his reaction when he saw me without my clothes." Yoruichi said with a smile. "I swear his face was redder than a tomato. I guess he's actually pretty innocent behind that serious exterior."

"Oh…really?" Soi Fong muttered with a hint of jealousy.

"_I cant believe I'm losing to that Ichigo kid too…losing to Urahara was bad enough." Thought Soi Fong. "I mean I've been with Yoruichi-sama for so long and I've never even been able to see her…well without clothes on. Am I that unworthy in the Yoruichi-sama's eyes?"_

"..Are you jealous little bee?"

"W-w-w-ha-..I…uhh..y-yeah..I mean n-no…" Soi Fong stuttered as an adorable blushed crept on to her face.

"_How did Yoruichi-sama read my mind so easily?" she thought_

"…Would you like to see more of this firm, young skin?" teased Yoruichi while slowly shedding her clothes.

"H-h-h-h-h-uh?…uhh...that…umm…" Soi managed to get out with her face turning a deep shade of scarlet and trying her best to find the ground interesting.

To Soi's embarrassment Yoruichi started to laugh.

"Oh my god I've never seen anyone as cute as you. No one blushes as cute as you I swear." Yoruichi said while wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Unfortunatley this comment didn't help Soi's blush at all and she just stood there at a loss of words.

"_Does Yoruichi-sama really think I'm cute?" thought Soi Fong._

But she never got to finish her thought when Yoruichi suddenly pinned Soi's arm behind her to a tree and closed in.

"You know…we never got to finish that "thing" a hundred years ago…I wouldn't want you to think that I'm a hypocrite now would I?" the way Yoruichi whispered it to seductively into Soi's ear caused her to shiver.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama…s-stop…l-let go of my hands…" Soi said eventhough there was no other place she'd want to be instead of here.

"Nuh-uh" Yoruichi replied as she covered Soi's face and neck with warm kisses.

Being this close to Soi and making physical contact with her triggered something in Yoruichi. She remembered how much she wanted to touch Soi Fong a hundred years ago. A hundred years of worth of lust that was kept deep inside Yoruichi suddenly spilled out. Yoruichi was soon absolutely overwhelmed with desire.

Unable to keep from Soi's lips any longer Yoruichi captured Soi's bottom lip with her own.

Soi's mind was blocked out from everything besides the feeling of Yoruichi's soft lips. Blinded with lust Soi hesitantly opened her mouth granting Yoruichi entrance. Soi let out a small moan as Yoruichi's tongue brushed across her own.

Soon Soi was bold enough to kiss back and made sure to explore every part of Yoruichi's wonderful mouth.

After a couple minutes of tongue dueling Yoruichi pulled away. Soi was about to protest but was silenced by Yoruichi's gaze. Yoruichi's beautiful topaz orbs looked like it was filled with fear, uncertainty, and vulnerability. Nevertheless, she looked into Soi's eyes as if she was the most beautiful person in the world.

"…Soi.." Yoruichi whispered as she pulled the younger girl in to an embrace.

"…I-I missed you…"

Soi was in shock. She's never seen this side of Yoruichi before. Furthermore, SHE was the one that Yoruichi's current behavior was directed at. It was as if Yoruichi was a different person. Her tone and voice was currently completely devoid of her usual playfulness.

Soi hesitantly returned Yoruichi's embrace and wrapped her arms around her goddess.

"S-soi…"

"Hmm?"

"I-I have something I need to tell you…"

"W-what is it?"

"…I lied to you…"

"…Oh.."

Soi felt her heart drop and shatter. "Yoruichi-sama lied to me? Is this whole thing a joke or something?" Soi thought.

"Your not cute…you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on…"

Soi was truly at a loss of words. Her brain couldn't believe the words that she just heard. No one ever referred to her as beautiful before. Sure many people thought she was cute but she wasn't someone that would be able to take someone's breath away. Furthermore, this came out of the mouth of a Goddess that was perfect and beautiful in every way possible.

"…a-and.." Yoruichi took a breath to regain herself.

"….I-I think I-I l-love you…"

Soi felt her world completely stop at those three words. Time seemed to freeze and her brain began to malfunction. There's no way that goddess would love a lowly servant…right? Besides, wasn't she Urahara's lover? Was she dreaming?

Nevertheless, Soi felt all the emptiness that was in her heart completely fill up with joy. She never felt this happy and complete in her life.

Upon receiving no feedback Yoruichi felt her heart go numb. She was afraid of this…she had left Soi for a hundred years after all. But the silence was killing her.

"…S-Soi…I know you might not l-love me back…b-but I really am sorry…and I really do love y-you.."

Just then Yoruichi let out a gasp as Soi pulled her in even closer and grabbed on to her as if her life depended on it.

"Are you crazy….?" Soi whispered

"I love you with all my heart and soul…and I'll never stop loving you…ever…_I promise."_


End file.
